


A Mess

by VancityJax



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Finger Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancityJax/pseuds/VancityJax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter makes a mess of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mess

Peter has always liked to make a mess...

It’s the slide that does it for him. The way that she gets so wet that it drips right down to his chest when she straddles him, coating his skin, bathing him in it. Her thighs tighten around him, lean muscle smooth and shiny with her desire.

But when he gets two fingers inside her, tucking them up, pulling her to him, hitting the right spot, her legs give out and she just slides right to him.

She moans, pants, little embarrassed gasps as her cheeks go pink.

Peter knows he's the first for her, for Olivia to share this level of intimacy, but he doesn’t mind. He's satisfied in the thought. Peter just wraps the hand not inside of her around the long golden hair hanging over her shoulder and tugs her closer. Sweet little hard nubs of her nipples right there within biting distance.

So he takes. Mouth wrapping around the bud, teeth worrying until she clenches around his fingers, three now, four soon, and then he soothes it with his tongue. Just the tip, curling around the circle of it, hot now, red and swollen, just like he likes it.

He imagines Olivia's tits swollen for another reason, thinks about holding her down and cradling her belly and fucking into her knowing that they’re together forever, no take backs, this is it.

But that’s a dream for another day, probably another life, and Olivia's here now, over him, on him, long and lean and so goddamn beautiful that sometimes Peter forgets he’s supposed to stop and breathe.

He leans in again, suckles her nipple, opens wider to get as much of the tender tissue of her breast inside him as possible. He’s holding the small of her back and his other hand is working her good, digging in the core of her, finding the secret places that only he knows about.

Peter would crawl into her if he could, wrap himself up in Olivia Dunham like a blanket, one body, one soul, protecting her from the inside out. Sometimes he doesn’t know what he’d do if she left him. Doesn’t think he’d ever be able to be a person again, much less a whole one.

"Livv...” He breathes with a smile. "You're mine."

She whimpers, humping into his hand, ass sliding down to his chest, wide-open thighs glistening in the low light of her bedroom.

She never talks when he fucks her like this, but her mouth opens around his name like it’s right there behind the slope of her teeth. Peter doesn’t need to hear the word – he kind of likes that she keeps every part of him inside her at all times, even his name.

He’s suckling her when she comes, spraying hot all over the indentations of his ribcage, wetness painting his skin like a living canvass.

Face flushed with embarrassment, Olivia whines, pitched low, right at the back of her throat. She’s a wild animal like this, Peter on her and in her, holding her down and lifting her up at the same damn time.

He pulls off her tit and looks up at her face right at the moment when the bliss is highest, when Olivia's eyes are closed and her face is slack, peaceful and floating.

There are no monsters in her world in moments like this.

Peter vows to give her a few more before the sun rises once again.


End file.
